1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeegee-type mopping device and more particularly pertains to sucking up spills of liquid with a squeegee-type mopping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mopping apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, mopping apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sucking or soaking up liquid spills are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,662 to Nayfa et al. discloses a floor cleaning machine with vacuum pickup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,813 to Buck discloses a squeegee. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,747 to Hufton discloses a cleaning tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,386 to Cushing discloses a mop assembly to distribute selected liquids on floor areas to be waxed, cleaned, and/or stripped. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,419 to Hetman et al. discloses an apparatus for cleaning a column of windows and wall surfaces of a building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,317 to Duda discloses a vacuum cleaning apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a squeegee-type mopping device that allows spilled liquids to be readily retrieved through and combination of scooping and suctioning action.
In this respect, the squeegee-type mopping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sucking up spills of liquid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved squeegee-type mopping device which can be used for sucking up spills of liquid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.